Kiss Of Death
by reddwarfaddict
Summary: A bit of Halloween fun. Tenth Doctor. Oneshot. DoctorWhump.


**A/N: **Disclaimer: Don't own DW. Pity.

Sorry. Couldn't resist.

----------

"You're pathetic," was all The Doctor had to say as she waved the DVD of 'The Omen' in his face with enthusiasm. "Human rubbish. Geez, the Little Happy Elves from planet HappinessH5 could write a better horror than you humans – and they don't know the _meaning _of the word 'evil'."

Rose sighed dejectedly, letting the hand gripping the DVD fall to her side as she walked around the console towards The Doctor.

"I bet you…" she started with an evil smile, her hand gently caressing his neck, making his hearts flutter sky high. "You're scared shitless by Halloween. I mean, it would make sense wouldn't it? The mighty Doctor – able to fight Daleks, Cybermen, gas mask zombies and ghosts every _other _day of the year…" She moved her hand up his neck and across his cheek, the action sending shivers down his spine…

"Ha!" she yelled suddenly in a triumphant voice, "made you shudder!"

Furious, The Doctor took her hand and pulled it down abruptly from his face.

"I wasn't scared though!" he insisted, grabbing the DVD out of her hand to scan over the summary on the back.

"Yes you were! D'you wanna go change your boxers now or save it till later?"

"This is a weak film," The Doctor declared, tossing it onto the Console Room floor with a thump. "The only thing that's scary about this film is the music."

"You're just scared to watch it!" Rose laughed, dancing around him in a mocking dance, hands waving about in the air. "The Doctor's scared! The Doctor's scared! The Doc-"

"ALRIGHT!" he burst out, diving under the TARDIS console and rummaging loudly for something contained under it. "You want scary? I'll give you scary!" He straightened up again, throwing another DVD at her. She only just about caught it in time, but when she turned it over she had to stop herself from crying out.

"_When Darkness Feasts," _she read from the cover, trying to block the picture from the cover out of her mind. "Rating, xx. What's that mean?"

"It means you're likely to die of fright if you watch this film. See? Two 'x's for your eyes." He saw a pang of fear run through her, and grinned to himself manically.

"How many times have you watched it?" Rose asked mildly, pretending she wasn't scared in the slightest as she made out she was actually looking at the DVD, not past it at the console.

"Four times."

"You're not dead yet!"

He waggled his eyebrows, stepping forward towards her, extending a hand slowly towards her face.

"How d'you know? I could be a ghost…a hallucination…" He leant forward towards her, blowing a cold breath onto her neck as he opened her jaw near her neck. "Or a vampire…" he whispered, slowly closing his teeth together to bite her neck…

"Oh my god get off!" Rose suddenly pulled away from him, trying to look as if she wasn't slightly turned on by his vampire act. "We'll watch the goddamn movie if it makes ya feel any better!"

"Thank you!" he called after her as she stormed angrily towards the door, knuckles white from clenching the DVD so tightly. "My pretty…" he added in an evil voice, before running after her.

----------

"_I've always loved you, Ed. I just never thought you loved me back. It's why I tried to avoid you, tried to look the other way whenever you passed me by…"_

Rose was staring at the screen, absolutely mortified as the sexy large breasted blonde woman that seemed to be a necessity in horror movies leant forward towards 'Ed', the equally as sexy man that seemed to always be the class reject.

"Oh my god! Don't fall for it Ed!!!" Rose screamed at the screen, searching out The Doctor's arm to hug it tightly. "She'll do to you what she did to all the others!!!"

"_You know I always loved you Paris. I'll never stop loving you. If it wasn't for your boyfriend…"_

"_He's dead, Ed."_

"…_I'm sorry?"_

"_He died this morning…"_

"Yeah, because you killed him, bitch!!!" Rose yelled at the screen, totally absorbed into the movie.

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"_It's okay. But I wouldn't worry – I'm sure we'll see him again one day…"_

"_Yes, we will."_

"_It might even be sooner than you think…"_

"_It will be."_

"_Say, like, NOW."_

Rose's eye's widened in horror as the blonde woman leant forward towards the man, her tongue inserting swiftly into his mouth. The glint of the silver hook attached to her tongue caught the light as it disappeared inside his mouth, a small smile playing on the woman's lips.

"No!" Rose screamed as suddenly Ed started choking, trying to pull away from the woman desperately as blood spilled out from the corners of his lips not covered by the woman's mouth. He screamed in pain, twisting and jerking as he tried to get free, but the woman held him tight in her arms, not allowing him to escape from the deadly kiss.

Rose could hear his muted screams of agony, lost in the woman's kiss and his own blood. The blood was everywhere. Rose was screaming with her, gripping The Doctor's arm in a tight cling with her nails cutting into his skin. The Doctor yelled too, though it wasn't the movie that had caused it, it was Rose digging into his arm.

"Get off of me!" he yelled as Rose continued to scream in absolute terror at the screen. He tried to prise Rose's nails out of his flesh, but her cling was too tight. He scrambled for the remote, driven by pain as he lunged forward and stabbed the 'standby' button.

It didn't turn off.

Rose was still screaming, the music was in a crescendo from the film and The Doctor was trying to get to the television to pull the plug, determining the batteries in the remote were dead. It was an effort and a half to get to it, but when he finally did he stabbed the power button, getting ready to try and get Rose out of his arm again.

He did a double take.

It didn't turn off.

His blood pressure went through the roof as he pressed it again, this time with meaning.

The movie was refusing to turn off.

"_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!"_

He kicked the TV on impulse, panic overtaking common sense as the TV fell to the floor with a loud smash. For a moment he breathed a sigh of utter relief as silence filled the room, and he was finally able to take Rose's nails out of his arm and hold her tight, closing his eyes as he rocked back and forth, never letting go of her trembling frame.

Then the lights started flickering.

He looked up instinctively as he opened his eyes, letting out a yell of panic.

It was the blonde woman from the movie – staring right at him from less than a metre away with cold, hard eyes.

"_I always loved you Doctor…" _she whispered in a chilling voice. The Doctor pushed Rose out of the way to protect her, standing up to the woman, trying to convince himself it was just an hallucination.

"Get away from him!" Rose suddenly screamed, launching herself at the woman as The Doctor cried out in surprise. He tried to run forward, but found his feet wouldn't move. He gave a desperate tug to try and move them, but they still refused to budge.

He looked down.

His feet were melted to the floor.

He heard a scream, Rose's scream, and could only watch helplessly as she was thrown across the room, crashing into the far wall with a horrible crack.

"No…no…this can't be happening…" he whispered, holding out his hands to the woman to show mercy. "Please…don't…please…"

Rose was lying in amongst some wood that maybe once had formed a cupboard of some kind; confused, blooded and disorientated. She opened her eyes slightly and immediately caught sight of The Doctor, the woman walking towards him with a vengeance, that small smile which had seemed so attractive becoming hard and unforgiving.

"No!" Rose tried to cry out, but it only came out as a whisper as the woman slipped out that hooked tongue, playfully showing it to The Doctor as he tried desperately to beg for his life.

But it was too late.

She leant in, her arms locking around his body forcefully to prevent him moving from her.

Rose forced herself to get onto her feet, the word 'fear' having a whole new meaning. She ran as fast as she could towards the pair, but she stopped dead in her tracks, almost throwing up as the woman placed her lips on his, and the familiar crimson began to flow from the gaps around their mouths.

"NO!" Rose screamed, tears of fear and shock running down her face as she heard his cries of undivided agony, feeling his pain. "GET OFF HIM! GET OFF HIM!!!"

A few moments later, the cries stopped as his eyes flickered closed, the blood gushing out of his mouth in a waterfall and dribbling all over him, her, and the floor. The woman pulled back, letting go of him like he was a ragdoll – his limp body hitting the floor soundlessly. Rose couldn't work out whether he was actually dead or alive from where she stood, but frankly, she was too shocked to move.

Then the woman disappeared. Gone; just like that.

She hoped to god it had just been a horrible vision, not even wanting to believe it. But where had she gone? Would she be back?

These questions really weren't bothering her at the moment as she ran over to The Doctor, her tears choking her in the ultimate fear. Everything was a blur to her as she stared at his blooded form, more blood churning out of his mouth and dribbling onto the floor.

"Oh god…this can't be happening…oh god…oh god…" Rose whispered in despair, trying to clear the blood from his mouth as he started choking on it.

He opened his eyes, the only edge to his look being one of pure pain and fear. He turned his head, more blood slicking out of his open mouth.

He tried to say something, but whatever it was, it only came out as a rasp of air. He gasped his last intake of air, and his eyes suddenly rolling back in his skull, becoming very much dead.

----------

"NO!!!!" Rose screamed, bolting up to sitting position, cold sweat dripping from her forehead as tears poured continuously down her cheeks. She was…she was in her bedroom in the TARDIS. It had been a dream?

She suddenly found herself laughing at her own gullibility. Jesus, throat ripping kissing women with steel tongues? She was losing it. How could she think a stupid dream like that was real?

She slid out of her comfortable warm bed, not feeling like going back to sleep. She would go see The Doctor. Yeah, that was it. She'd tell him about the dream, then they could both laugh at her together.

Her first destination to find him had been the Console Room where he usually lurked during the night while she was sleeping. Although, this time, it was empty. He'd probably be in his bedroom then. It had been a pretty exhausting day, and even a Timelord can't fight off sleep forever.

She gently pushed open the door to his bedroom, peering through the crack in the door. She saw a figure lying in the bed by the crack of light from the door, and she smiled. He was sleeping.

She walked over to him, sitting beside his sleeping form, curling up into a ball. She loved the way he looked when he was asleep. So peaceful and untroubled.

She gently turned his head to get a better look at him, wondering if he'd mind if she slept with him tonight. She was still feeling pretty shaken up from the dream, and needed just a little comforting.

Her eyes widened.

His head was lying in a pool of his own blood, it's source – his mouth, leaking and dripping from the large hole inside his mouth that was once his throat.

Her scream was soundless as she backed away, horrified by what she was seeing. But…the worst was yet to come.

He slowly sat up, his eyes, although dead and useless, wide and open to an impossible size. He stared straight at her, no expression coming onto his face. The one thing he _did _do though, was slip his tongue out from the blood in his mouth, the familiar silver of the hook, shining in what little light was left.

He smiled coldly at her, a chilling voice rattling from his lips.

"_I always loved you Rose…"_

And it was damn true.

He leant slowly towards her, the smile printed on his lips as his tongue slipped in, into the kiss of death.

**The End…**

----------

**A/N: **Shit, I know. :P**  
**


End file.
